Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius et Severus cherchent tous les deux à séduire Remus... Mais tout ne se passe pas forcément comme ils le voudraient et ça dérape. Exclusif : le PoV d'une Patacitrouille ! Témoignage unique au monde !


_YOUHOUHHHHH ! C'est moiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Qui a dit « On s'en serait douté, une timbrée pareille, ça ne peut qu'être Svet'-la-Folle. » ?_

_Allez, dénoncez-vous espèce de lâche ! Z'avez peur que je vous jette un Furunculus en pleine poire ou que je vous tartine de Nutella avant de vous enfermer dans une pièce avec un Remus Lupin en pleine crise de manque de théobromine, ou quoi ?_

_.  
_

_**Sirius :** C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Vite, apportez le chocolat !_

_**Svet' :** Non, Sirius, les punitions ne sont pas faite pour faire plaisir au 'puni'. Alors pour toi ce sera une nouvelle coupe de cheveux... hum, voyons voir... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Une coupe de cheveux façon Mireille Mathieu !_

_**Sirius :** ( se jetant aux pieds de l'auteure ) Non, pitié, ma petite Svet' adorée ! Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis ! Mais laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, s'il te plait !_

_**Svet' :** Trop tard, Sirius ! Il fallait y penser avant !_

_**Draco :** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire subir à quelqu'un ! C'est bien fait pour toi, sale traître à ton Sang !_

_**Svet' :** Et une coupe Mireille Mathieu pour toi aussi, Dray-chou !_

_**Ron :** Je t'interdis d'abîmer mon petit Draco chéri !_

_**Svet' :** Ron, je t'adore mais comment dire ?... OCCUPE-TOI DE TON CUL !_

_.  
_

_Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons ( ou aux animaux que vous voulez, je ne suis pas difficile )._

_Voici une nouvelle « machineàfictionsdelaféeClochetterie » ( lien de cette « Machine... » sur mon profil )_

_.  
_

_**Sirius :** Encore ?! J'espère que cette fois, je ne vais pas devoir me taper Servilus. Une fois ça a suffit !_

_**Svet' :** Sirius ?_

_**Sirius :** Oui ? Quoi ?_

_**Svet' :** Ta gueule ! La prochaine fois que tu l'ouvres, je t'enferme à la cave. Quoique, à force, tu dois y être habitué ! Tout comme à ta geôlière..._

_**Sirius :**Non, pitié. Pas elle !!!_

_**Svet' :** Alors, tu te calmes TOUT DE SUITE !_

_.  
_

_Voilà, c'est mieux... Rien ne m'appartient blablabla... JKR blablabla..._

* * *

**PoV Remus**

-

Maudit ! Je suis maudit !

Oui, bon, ça ce n'est pas nouveau ; je suis maudit depuis mes sept ans, quand Greyback m'a mordu. Mais là, c'est encore _pire !_ Si, si, je vous assure !

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui peut être pire que d'être transformé en loup-garou alors qu'on est encore en âge de traîner dans les jupes de sa mère ? Et bien peut-être que d'être poursuivi constamment – et très activement – par l'un de ses meilleurs amis et son soi-disant ennemi, dans le simple but d'accepter les avances de ceux-ci ?

.

**Svet' :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Si Siri' ( ou même Sev' ) me courait après, j'en serais flattée.

**Remus : **Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point ils peuvent être insupportables, tous les deux !

**Svet' :** Ouais, bon, continue...

.

Donc, je disais : je suis maudit ! Vraiment maudit, même ! Car qui vois-je arriver juste en face de moi dans ce couloir étroit ? Sirius !

-Reeeeeeeeeeemus ! Mon petit sucre de orge _(1) _! Viens voir tonton Sirius !

Oh, Merlin ! Comment vais-je pouvoir lui échapper ? Il approche de plus en plus. Oh Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et tout le tralala avalonnien ! Que faire ? Que fai- AAAAH !!!

On m'enlève ! Au secours, à moi !

J'ai beau me débattre, la personne qui me tient ( et qui accessoirement vient de m'enfermer dans un placard à balais nauséabond ) ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher.

-Alors, mon loup-loup, on est pas content d'être seul avec Sevichou ?

-Laisse-moi soooooortir !

-Non, pas avant que tu m'aies embrassé.

Le cri aigu que je pousse est plus digne d'un loup – ou d'un louveteau – que de Garou et...

.

**Svet' :** Tu te rends compte que c'est nul comme jeu de mots ? Et puis d'abord, on est en 1977, comment tu connais Garou, toi ?

**Remus :** Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là toi ? Tu n'es pas sensé naître que dans dix ans ?

**Svet' :** Ah si... Je suppose qu'il faut que je te laisse tranquille alors...

**Remus :** Oui. Au revoir !

.

Donc, je crie. À m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Oh, pas que l'idée d'embrasser Severus Snape me terrifie à ce point, mais bon, quand même, il me prend par surprise là.

La porte du placard s'ouvre grand, laissant place à un Sirius Black au regard brûlant.

-Oh, je t'ai trouvé mon Roudoudou au miel ! Mon nounours en guimauve, tu te caches de moi ?

-Dégage, Black ! C'est mon Remusinet à moi !

-Servilus ! Lâche-le !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Chacun des deux pots-de-colle agrippe un de mes bras et tire dessus à chaque « Non » ou « Si ».

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-No...

-STOP !!! Vous allez me lâcher oui ! Vous allez finir par me démembrer si vous continuez comme ça ! Et laissez moi tranquille aussi ! J'en ai marre de vous deux !

-Mais... ma plume en su...

-Sirius ! Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne vous aime pas !

-Ma pataci...

-Tu es juste un _ami_, Padfoot ! Rien de plus ! Et toi, Severus, je veux bien être ton ami aussi. Mais ne t'attends à rien d'autre. Maintenant, je voudrais aller travailler à la bibliothèque, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Je viens avec...

-Seul, Severus ! Et que je ne vois aucun de vous deux aux abords de la bibliothèque !

Je pars rapidement avant que l'un de ces deux casse-pieds ne trouve quelque chose à ajouter.

-

**PoV Sirius**

-

Bah, il m'abandonne. Il m'abandonne avec _Servilus_ ! Non, je ne veux pas.

.

**Svet' :** Ben, t'as qu'à t'en aller, imbécile !

**Sirius :** Ah oui, c'est pas bête ça comme idée...

**Severus : **J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois assez bête pour ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Pas étonnant que Remusounet ne veuille pas de toi, hé hé.

**Svet' :** Parce qu'il veux de toi, peut-être ? Non ! Alors, stop !

.

J'entame donc un pas pour quitter le graisseux, mais il me retient par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Servilus ?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que tu n'auras jamais Mumus-chou !

-On parie ?

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu te crois donc capable de m'empêcher d'avoir mon Remi d'amour ?

-Oui. Alors, on parie ?

-D'accord. Celui qui perd sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant une semaine. Ça te va ?

-Défi accepté.

-Et, tous les coups sont permis. Je n'imagine pas que tu seras capable de respecter une seule règle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

-Bien.

Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à partir là. Non ? Ouais, allez, un pas en arrière. Et encore un. Puis je me retourne et accélère mon pas. Tellement que je me mets à courir.

Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je cours ? On dirait que je fuis... Mais c'est pas de faute aussi. Je viens d'avoir une conversation – presque – civilisée avec Servilus, ça fait peur quand même ; surtout que c'est la première fois que nous tombons d'accord sur quelque chose.

C'est mon Fondant du chaudron qui serait fier de moi ; si seulement il savait. Tiens, je vais aller lui dire. Ah non, c'est vrai, il ne veut pas qu'on aille le voir à la bibliothèque. Oh, et puis merde ! Je suis un Maraudeur, oui ou non ? Les Maraudeurs se moquent des règles, même si lesdites règles ont été dictées par un autre Maraudeur.

J'entre à pas de loup dans l'antre du dragon et me dirige vers le fond, où je sais qu'est la place préférée de l'objet de mes pensées :

-Mon Fizwizbiz à moi, tu ne devineras jamais ce que...

-Sirius ! Je t'ai dit de ne _pas_ venir ici !

-Monsieur Lupin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ? Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.

Oups, mon Dragibus a l'air fâché si j'en crois le regard noir qu'il me lance.

-Tu es content de toi ?, siffle-t-il. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-J'ai eu une conversation avec Snape et nous ne nous sommes même pas disputés ni lancés des sorts. On est même tombé d'accord.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'es pas fier de moi ?

-Non, pas plus que ça. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une chose rare que de discuter civilement avec un camarade de classe. Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter.

-Mais... c'est de Servilus qu'on parle, là.

-Tu vois, tu recommences à l'appeler comme ça. Alors maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser travailler tranquillement, ça m'arrangerait.

Ouiiiiiiiin ! Mon Berlingot m'a jetééééééééé ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me cacher dans un coin désert du château et pleurer. Ou bien aller emmerder Servilo-le-sans-cerveau. Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée qu'elle est bonne.

Allez, en route pour les cachots...

-

**PoV Severus**

-

Pff, aucune jugeote ce Black, comme si Mumus allait lui sauter dessus alors que cet imbécile vient le harceler. Les Gryffindor n'ont vraiment aucun tact. À part Remusounet, bien sûr.

Bien, j'attends que Black soit sorti et je me glisse discrètement dans la bibliothèque et fais mine de chercher un livre – non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers mon Lupinet adoré. Lequel Lupinet a tôt fait de me repérer.

-Severus ! Bordel, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me faire chier ou quoi ?!

-Monsieur Lupin ! Dehors ! Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffindor ! Ça vous apprendra à hurler, hurle Mrs Pince. Et monsieur Snape, vous sortez vous aussi.

Rémi-chéri me lance un regard de la mort-qui-tue et sort rapidement de la salle.

Il m'a abandonnéééééééééééé ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me cacher dans un coin désert du château et pleurer_(2)_. Ou bien aller me faire humilier par Black-le-cerveau-de-macaque. Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça – et qu'il m'attend près de la salle commune des Slytherin.

Allez, en route pour les cachots...

-

**PoV de Dieu ( alias Svet' )**

-

Sirius arrive dans le couloir des cachots heureux de bientôt faire une blague particulièrement sadique à Severus.

Severus n'est pas très loin derrière lui et est heureux de se faire traiter par Sirius de manière particulièrement humiliante.

Vive le sadomasochisme... Enfin, ça c'est l'avis des deux énergumènes précédemment cités, hein ? Allez pas vous faire de fausse idées sur moi ( quoique...).

Remus boude dans un coin désert du château et est prêt à pleurer parce qu'il c'est fait virer du Paradis ( oui, il trouve que la bibliothèque est un lieu paradisiaque ) comme Adam et Eve s'étaient fait mettre à la porte du jardin d'Eden après avoir fauté.

Mrs Pince grogne dans son coin contre les élèves qui ne savent pas se tenir.

Dumbledore mange des bonbons au citron en compagnie de Fumseck.

Rusard rêve à toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger aux élèves s'il y était autorisé.

Et Peeves cherche à faire des conneries.

Bref, tout est comme d'habitude ( hormis la bouderie de Remus, cela va sans dire ) à Hogwarts.

-

**PoV du sadique ( Sirius )**

-

Ah ah ! Servilus en vue à midi ! Hé hé hé, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce crétin visqueux. Il n'osera plus s'approcher de ma Baguette Réglisse... Hum... j'aime les Baguettes Réglisse. Je passe ma langue sur toute la longueur, puis je m'attarde sur le bout que je prends délicatement en bouche avant de la sucer et..._(3)_ Ah oui, je m'égare. Servilus. C'est de lui que je dois m'occuper pour le moment ; pas de Remus et sa Baguette...

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, Black ?

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle cet imbécile ? Je suis son regard et...

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! T'as pas ailleurs où poser tes yeux ?! Et puis d'abord, si tu imagine que c'est de penser à toi qui me fait bander, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

C'est vrai quoi ? Comme si je pouvais n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite attirance pour cette chose huileuse. C'est pas parce qu'il a des yeux magnifiques et un beau petit cul qui semble bien ferme que je vais...

Oh bordel de merde ! Je ne viens quand même pas de _vraiment_ penser ça ?! Pitié...

.

**Sirius :** Svet', je vais te tuer !!!

**Svet' :** Hi hi hi ! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est vraiment trop drôle !

**Sirius :** Et moi, ça ne me fait _pas_ rire !

**Svet' : **Oh allez, tu n'as vraiment aucun humour, Siri'. Regarde, Sev', ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, il reste tranquille, lui.

**Sirius : **Ça, c'est parce qu'il est évanoui, pauvre idiote !

**Svet' :** Au moins, là, je ne prétends pas que tu es impuissant. La preuve, tu bandes encore.

**Sirius :** Parce que je pensais à _Remus_ ! Pas à... Servilus !

**Svet' :** Qu'importe, tu n'as pas le choix.

.

-Comme si je voulais que tu fantasmes sur moi ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà mon Lupinouchet à moi.

-

**PoV d'une Patacitrouille ( est-elle yaoïste ? **_(4) _**) traînant dans la poche de Sirius**

-

Ça fait au moins trois semaines que je suis ici, dans la poche de la veste d'uniforme de Sirius Black. Heureusement que j'ai un emballage hermétique sinon j'aurais fondu quand les elfes de maison lavent le vêtement.

Oh, je ne suis pas malheureuse, même si j'ai été oubliée. Je crois même pouvoir me vanter d'être une des Patacitrouilles les plus heureuses de tout Hogwarts. Il faut dire que Sirius Black est quelqu'un de très intéressant – tout comme ses amis – et le « côtoyer » régulièrement est très distrayant.

J'écrirais bien un livre sur lui et les Maraudeurs, mais je ne suis qu'une humble sucrerie et il m'est impossible de le faire. Tant pis, je me contenterais d'observer – et de vous raconter.

-Non, c'est ma Patacitrouille à moi !

On parle de moi, là ?

.

**Svet' :** Non, c'est de Remus.

**Lola la Patacitrouille :** Ah... Il m'a vraiment oubliée, hein ?

**Svet' :** Oui, mais au moins, tu n'as pas été mangée.

**Lola :** C'est pas faux.

.

-Quel surnom ridicule !

C'est lui qui dit ça ? Alors qu'il appelle Remus « Remusounet » ou autre « Lupinounet »...

-Je le prendrais mal, si on osait m'appeler comme ça. Surtout que les Patacitrouilles ont un goût affreux.

Hey ! C'est pas vrai ça !

.

**Svet' :** Je me sens insultée, là...

.

-On s'en fout, ce n'est pas le sujet. Laissons ma Chocogrenouille en dehors de ça.

-Et quel est le sujet, je te prie ?

-Le fait que je ne suis _pas_ attiré par toi.

-Ça tombe bien, tu ne m'attires pas non plus.

-Krr krr krr !

Tiens, qui peut bien rire aussi bêtement ?

-Peeves ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant, menace Severus Snape.

-Bien sûr, jeune élève aux cheveux si brillants... de graisse. Mais avant, j'ai un message à vous délivrer.

-Lequel ?

Cette fois, c'est Sirius Black qui parle d'un ton sec. Il ne semble pas apprécier qu'on l'interrompe durant une dispute avec son camarade.

-Ça.

Je ne sais pas ce que fait Peeves, mais soudain, la température augmente fortement et je sens Sirius Black se jeter en avant – sur Severus Snape, si j'en crois la forme chaude contre laquelle je suis écrasée.

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ça secoue vachement d'un seul coup. Puis c'est le choc. Je viens de percuter le sol violemment. Et !, je ne suis plus dans la poche de veste – laquelle est un peu plus loin.

Je n'en reviens pas, les deux adolescents sont en train de se dévorer les amygdales fiévreusement, tout en essayant de déshabiller l'autre – ce qui est en bonne voie.

Waouh, c'est foutrement excitant ! J'en perdrais presque mon souffle – si je respirais, évidemment. J'ai l'impression de fondre. D'ailleurs, je commence à coller à mon emballage.

Les deux garçons ne sont plus vêtus que de leurs sous-vêtements – ne se rappellent-ils plus qu'ils sont au milieu d'un couloir ? Sirius Black est plaqué contre un mur, avec un Severus Snape qui frotte lascivement un genou contre son entrejambe. Laquelle entrejambe me paraît plutôt gonflée...

Oh, Merlin ! Les mains du Gryffindor viennent de se glisser dans le caleçon de l'autre adolescent et lui caressent les fesses, faisant gémir Severus Snape.

Ça y est, je suis toute excitée.

Oh zut, je ne vois plus rien, mon emballage est plein de buée. Juste quand ça devenait vraiment intéressant.

-

**PoV Sirius**

-

Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin !

C'est trop bon, qu'il n'arrête surtout pas. Pour rien au monde.

Ses mains sont magiques. Et sa langue... hum... tellement experte.

On dit que les serpents ont la peau froide, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas vrai pour tous.

Ses caresses sont tellement douces. Et chaudes. Et excitantes. Et... J'en perds mes mots tellement il me rends fou.

Il...

Oh, mais putain ! C'est Servilus !!!

Il faut que l'empêche de continuer. Oui, il faut que je fasse ça... Mais c'est tellement bon... Encore deux minutes, je l'arrêterai après.

-

**PoV McGonagall**

-

Ah, que c'est agréable de se promener dans les couloirs alors que les élèves sont presque tous rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Plus de cris, plus d'explosions de Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibuste, plus d'odeurs de Bombabouses, plus d'élèves qui s'adonnent à la luxure à la vue de tous, plus de...

DES ÉLÈVES QUI S'ADONNENT À LA LUXURE À LA VUE DE TOUS ?!?

-Black ! Snape ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Rhabillez-vous tous de suite !

-

**PoV Severus**

-

Nous rhabiller ? Pour quoi faire ? Nous sommes bien, là. Et Black est tellement sexy avec son boxer sur les chevilles. Et ses cris sont affolants quand je joue avec son sexe offert. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie d'y goûter – bien que ce soit Black et que je le déteste.

Alors je me mets à genoux et regarde ma proie en me léchant les lèvres.

-Mr Snape ! Relevez-vous immédiatement !

La vieille McGo semble hystérique mais qu'importe, je suis bien décidé à faire ce que j'ai décidé.

Et sans plus faire attention au professeur de métamorphose, je prends en bouche, le membre palpitant de Black et y exerce un lent va-et-vient.

Soudain, je me sens tirer en arrière. C'est McGonagall qui a lancé un sortilège d'attraction.

-Hey !, proteste Black. On était...

-Taisez-vous ! Et couvrez ce sexe que je ne saurais voir_(5)_.

-Non ! Je veux que Snape finisse ce qu'il a commencé.

-Habillez-vous ! Tout de suite où je vous promets que vous serez exclu de cette école avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch !

-Z'être franchement pas drôle...

Finalement – et en râlant – Black remonte son boxer, cachant à ma vue l'objet de toutes mes attentions.

Puis, sans le voir venir, nous sommes stupéfixiés par McGonagall qui nous fait léviter jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-

**PoV Dumbledore**

-

-Minerva, que me vaut cette visite ?

-Cela.

Minerva dirige sa baguette vers la porte et entre – stupéfixiés et lévitant – Sirius Black et Severus Snape, plus que dénudés.

-Que s'est-il passé, cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai trouvé ces deux jeunes hommes en train de se livrer à des activités que la morale réprouve, du moins quand elles sont publiques.

-Ce qui explique sans doute leur manque de tenue.

Ah, si j'avais quatre-vingts ans de moins...

.

**Svet' :** Vous n'avez pas honte ? Ce sont des enfants. Bon, ok, ils sont majeurs, mais tout de même.

**Dumbledore :** Oh, miss Svet', c'est vous ?

**Svet' :** Évidemment que c'est moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous dis. Vous devriez avoir honte de penser de cette façon à vos élèves.

**Dumbledore :** Un bonbon au citron ?

**Svet' :** Pff, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec vous... Et je ne veux pas de vos bonbons.

**Dumbledore :** Vous avez tord, ils sont très bons.

.

-Et encore, j'ai dû menacer Black pour qu'il accepte d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements.

-Croyez-vous qu'ils agissaient de leur plein gré ou qu'ils y ont été forcés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Et bien, nous parlons de Black et Snape. Habituellement, ils s'insultent ou se battent.

C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais entre la haine et l'amour, la frontière est mince.

-Nous devrions appeler Pompom pour qu'elle les examine.

Je prends une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la jette dans le feu, avant d'y plonger ma tête. J'adore la sensation de chatouillis des flammes sur mon visage ; si je pouvais, je passerais mes journées comme ça.

-Pompom, pouvez-vous venir tout de suite dans mon bureau ?

-Vous êtes souffrant monsieur le directeur ?

-Non, mais il y a ici deux élèves qui ont un comportement « étrange ».

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-

**PoV Pomfrey**

-

Je rêve ou Black et Snape sont seulement vêtus de sous-vêtements ?

.

**Svet' :** Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Quoique beaucoup de fan-girls ( fan-boys ? ) tueraient pour voir ça...

.

-Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

-Messieurs Black et Snape, ici présents, on été trouvé par Minerva, dans une situation qui somme toute plaisante, mais néanmoins gênante pour les personnes qui y assistent. Et étant donné du passif de ces deux-là, il y a fort à parier qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.

Bon, c'est parti, examinons les deux affreux.

Ils me faut à peine deux minutes pour trouver ce qu'il cloche.

-C'est un filtre de Fantasme. Vous voyez la légère coloration rosée du blanc de l'œil ? C'est une des caractéristiques de cette potion. Messieurs Black et Snape en ont respiré.

-Krr krr krr ! C'est moi qui ais fait ça !, chantonne Peeves qui vient d'apparaître dans le bureau.

-Très bien, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, Peeves. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'appelle le Baron ?

-Non, monsieur le chef des professeurs, cancane l'esprit frappeur avant de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il n'est venu.

-Alors, Pompom, que faut-il faire ?

-Il suffit de leur faire inhaler de l'essence de bubobulb centenaire. J'en ai justement reçu ce matin, c'est aussi un très bon remède pour l'acné. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

Je saute dans la cheminée et une poignée de secondes après, je reviens dans le bureau et m'empresse de faire respirer la décoction aux deux adolescents qu'Albus libère du Stupéfix que Minerva leur a jeté.

-

**PoV Severus**

-

Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai... J'ai... Non, je n'ai pas réellement... sucé Black. Non !

Devant McGo, en plus.

Je n'oserais plus jamais me montrer devant elle.

Quelle horreur... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça m'arrive à moi ?!

Et que dira Remusounet s'il vient à l'apprendre ? Il ne voudra plus de moi.

.

**Svet' :** Hum, hum... Dois-je te rappeler que c'est déjà le cas ?

**Severus : **Non, c'est bon.

-

**PoV Sirius**

-

Beurk, j'y crois pas, j'ai embrassé Servilus. Et il m'a...

Argh, il va falloir que je me désinfecte entièrement.

J'ai laissé cet être répugnant me toucher.

Et McGo m'a vu à poil ! Elle. M'a. Vu. À. Poil. C'est un cauchemar !!!

Merlin, faîtes que je me réveille.

Je me pince pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas réel et...

Aïe ! Oh non, c'est vraiment arrivé...

Je veux mourir !

-

**PoV Remus**

-

Qui a dit que je n'avais pas une part de Slytherin au fond de moi ?

Je suis content de moi, ma vengeance envers les deux pots-de-colle est parfaite. Et oui, c'est moi qui ais fourni le filtre de Fantasme à Peeves en lui disant de la faire respirer uniquement à Sirius et Severus quand ils se trouveraient confrontés l'un à l'autre.

Et il m'a obéit, mon aura de loup-garou, sans doute.

Et pour être sûr qu'ils me laissent tranquilles, j'ai pris des photos que je menacerai de diffuser s'ils ne me laissent pas en paix.

Et Merlin sait que pour rien au monde, ils ne voudraient que qui que ce soit apprenne ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui dans le couloir des cachots.

* * *

_(1) Ne vous inquiétez pas de ces surnoms stupides et glucosés, j'ai un peu trop abusé des fics de **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** qui fait que souvent Sirius utilise ce genre de surnoms pour Remus._

_Quant à ceux de Sev', c'est juste pour qu'il soit aussi ridicule que Sirius ^^_

_(2) Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?_

_(3) Idée honteusement pompée dans l'excellente fic, « Adunatio », de **Vixenette** traduite par la non-moins excellente **Miss JaD**. Mais j'adore vraiment trop ce passage quand Sirius mange ( enfin, manger, c'est un bien grand mot – disons plutôt qu'il mime une fellation avec sa sucrerie ) en classe, avec un Remus tout émoustillé à côté._

_(4) Rejoignez le forum des **Patacitrouilles Yaoistes** ! ( voir dans mes auteurs favoris )_

_(5)Cette fois, c'est Molière que je pompe ( euh... mauvaise formulation ) : « Couvrez ce sein que je ne saurais voir / Par de pareils objets les âmes sont blessées, / Et cela fait venir de coupables pensées__. », Tartuffe, dans la pièce du même nom._

_

* * *

_

_Ben voilà, un nouveau délire snackien de fini... Allez savoir pourquoi dès que je me lance dans un snack, ça vire au portnawak et je me mets à "discuter" avec les deux phénomènes ( entre autres )._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


End file.
